Cecille's confession
by Blackfang64
Summary: Cecille has a little something on her mind that she needs to tell a certain someone. AlphCecille oneshot


Cecille's confession

The twilight witch stood there nervously as she looked down on the ground. She twiddled her thumbs away; she felt her body was on body on high alert to anything and her mind pacing back and forward.

She looked up as she saw her friend Alph. She stood there hiding behind the tree watching him sit there. 'Hm Alph seems to have something on his mind, what if its-' Cecille thought as she noticed something approaching her.

She looked to see Alph standing there before her smiling. "Hey Cecille" Alph greeted as he smiled. Cecille caught off guard fell back onto the ground as she looked at Alph. "Ouch s-sorry I was just a little surprised that's all" Cecille apologized as she got back up.

"Surprised at what?" Alph asked. "It's nothing really don't worry" Cecille replied as smiled. "Hey Cecille" Alph asked as he looked at the twilight witch. "What is it Alph?" Cecille replied as she stood nervously.

"You look a little distracted lately, if there's anything wrong it's okay to talk about it okay?" Alph replied as he patted her on the shoulder. "Yeah sure thing, thanks Alph" Cecille replied as she let out a little shade of red on her cheeks.

Alph turned around as he looked to see the sun beginning to set. "Hey Cecille the sun's setting, you wanna go watch it?" Alph asked as he looked at her. "Um sure I'd love too" Cecille replied happily. They walked together to the spot where Alph was sitting and sat down.

Cecille could feel her body tensing up as her hands began to get a little sweaty. Alph was too fixed on the sunset that he didn't notice Cecille acting a little more different then usual.

"H-hey Alph?" Cecille asked as she looked at him. "What is it Cecille?" Alph replied as he turned his head towards her. "Do you remember the time we went through the forest to get that herb when we were little?" Cecille asked.

Alph's eyes wondered around as it finally popped back into his head. "Oh yeah I remember, that was when Theo had a really bad fever, you and I went into the forest to get some moon grass, you were such a cry baby back then" Alph replied as he began to laugh.

"Yeah but since then I wanted to become stronger so I could…" Cecille stopped as she looked down. "Hm what is it Cecille?" Alph asked as she stopped laughing. "It's nothing, but I guess that was a long time ago wasn't it?" Cecille asked as she looked over at the sunset. "Yeah it was" Alph replied as he turned his attention back to the sunset.

Cecille could feel her hand getting warmer as she looked down to see it was on Alph's quickly took it off hoping that he didn't notice it. 'Quick better think of something fast' Cecille thought.

"Hey Alph?" Cecille asked not taking of her focus on the sunset. "Yeah Cecille?" Alph replied as he looked at her. "Um if you like someone really much would you tell them how you felt?" Cecille asked.

Alph was silent. He looked back at the sunset looking as though he was trying to get an answer from it. "Well if you tell someone just how you felt about them I'm sure they would feel the same about you, after all who couldn't love you?" Alph replied as he smiled at Cecille.

Cecille blushed as she looked at Alph. "So is it Leon?" Alph asked. Cecille was a little caught of guard as she was also surprised. "What about him?" Cecille replied. "You know he likes you, do you like him?" Alph asked. "No, I like… someone else" Cecille replied as she stared back at the sunset.

"You don't that's got to be hard for him, well who do you like?" Alph asked. Cecille turned her body around as she faced Alph. "Hey Alph could you do me a favour?" Cecille asked. "Sure what is it?" Alph replied. "I want you to close your eyes I want to give you something" Cecille replied hoping that Alph wouldn't get suspicious about it.

"Okay then" Alph said as she shut his eye closed. Cecille took a deep breath as she inched closer to the silver haired boy. She moved her face closer to his as she could feel his breath on her lips. "Cecille you still ther-" Alph said as he was cut off as by something on his mouth.

He opened his eyes to see Cecille kissing him. a tear rolled down Cecille's eye as Alph was a little surprised by this. Cecille broke away opening her eyes to see Alph staring at her. "Cecille…" Alph muttered as he stared at the girl. "Alph I… I love you, ever since we were little having always loved you, not by your strength but by your caring, I've wanted to tell you for so long that I…" Cecille stopped as she looked down and began to cry.

Tears dripped down from eyes as she was waiting for the disappointment. Instead she found something wrapping around her waist. She looked up to see Alph smiling. A tear feel from her eye as Alph leaned in and kissed her. Her eyes widened in shock as she slowly closed them and began kissing him back.

Slowly she wrapped her arms around his waist as she brought him closer to her. She felt a sensation of pleasure roam her body as she kissed passionately to the guy she had loved.

Alph broke away from the kiss leaving a happy Cecille smiling at him. "I love you too Cecille" Alph said as he smiled. Cecille felt her eyes leaking tears as she embraced Alph in a hug. Alph returned the gesture as he held Cecille close to her.

'Is this what true love feels like, I'm glad to have spent it with you Alph'

**End **

**Author: short but hey this is my first Luminous Arc fic. I've been waiting for so long to write pairing of these two since well for a long time. Alph and Lucia pairing is still good how ever I like this pairing just as much. **

**Read and review to let me know what you thought about it. **


End file.
